Bruce Wayne (DC Animated Universe)
Bruce Wayne is a billionaire playboy from Gotham City. When eight years old, he saw his parents get murdered in front of him. He spent seven years of his adult life in training in various forms of martial arts, and his detective skills. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He became Batman. Biography ''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Bruce very nearly gave up his plan to become a force for justice in the night when he nearly found happiness with Andrea Beaumont. When Andrea walked out of his life, he became even more determined and dove headfirst onto the path of becoming Batman. One day while Bruce was exploring the recently discovered bat-infested caverns below Wayne Manor, Alfred informed him that Andrea would be leaving both he and Gotham behind. Recalling the omen of bats bursting from the belly of the caverns, when he decided to give up his life as a crime-fighter to be with Andrea, Bruce set up an appropriate identity to strike fear into the hearts of "superstitious and cowardly" criminals. He donned a suit made to look like a giant bat and built his secret headquarters, the Batcave, in the caverns below the Manor. Some time after this, he would be reunited with the woman who almost prevented Batman. After being accused of murdering several members of the Valestra gang, Batman was able to determine that the real assassin, the Phantasm, was actually his former love Andrea Beaumont. When he confronted her, who was in a heated battle with the The Joker, she said that vengeance was all she had left before she disappeared with a detained Joker as an abandoned theme park exploded in their wake. Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero ''To be added ''The Batman/Superman Movie Batman would later find himself in Metropolis, having followed the Joker to the city. While his long-time nemesis struck a deal with Lex Luthor, Batman would find himself working with Superman to thwart the plot. After foiling the Joker's plans to kill the Man of Steel and destroy Metropolis. Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker After regaining control of the company he took the position of CEO and Chairman of the Board. Subsequently, he and Terry had to cope with the return of his greatest enemy The Joker and an attempt by Jordan Pryce to seize control of the company and kill Bruce. These problems were dealt with and presumably Bruce returned to day to day business operations. Batman and Harley Quinn ''To be added Justice League vs. The Fatal Five To be added ''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Batman: The Cat and The Claw ''To be added ''Batman: Two-Face ''To be added ''Batman: Feat of Clay ''To be added ''Batman: Robin's Reckoning Eventually, Bruce took in Dick Grayson as his ward after Dick's parents were killed. He eventually took Dick as his partner, Robin. Batman: Heart of Steel ''To be added ''Batman: Shadow of The Bat ''To be added ''Batman: The Demon's Quest ''To be added ''Justice League: Secret Origins Over the course of a few months, Batman had detected several security breaches in Wayne Tech's deep-space monitoring network. While investigating the Wayne Tech Metropolis sub-station, he encountered three scientists speaking a strange language. These scientists tampered with the station's antenna and, when confronted, displayed superhuman strength and resilience. Though Superman arrived to assist, he was incapacitated by J'onn J'onzz' telepathic contact, while Batman was unable to prevent the scientists from destroying the antenna. After the antenna's destruction, Superman gave Batman a signal watch to call him for help if he needed it. Batman tracked the scientists to an abandoned S.T.A.R. Labs facility where he found the scientists being held in stasis pods. He was attacked by a shape-shifting sentry and rendered unconscious, but not before signaling Superman with the watch. Superman found the unconscious Batman at the S.T.A.R. Labs facility, just as a meteor crashed to Earth in Metropolis Park. Superman left Batman with an ambulance crew and flew off to investigate the meteor. Just as the medic was about to look under Batman's mask, he reached up and grabbed her hand, saying "Don't even think about it." When the Imperium's attack walker emerged from the meteor, incapacitated Superman and began raining destruction down on Metropolis, Batman took off in the Batwing, which he seemed to have summoned while lying on the gurney. Batman began firing missiles on the walker, and then two more walkers emerged from the meteor. When military air and armor units arrived on the scene, Batman followed Superman, who had mysteriously left the battle without explanation. Batman tracked Superman to a military base in the mountains outside Metropolis where they found more humans in stasis pods and the imprisoned J'onn J'onzz. After freeing J'onzz and learning of the Imperium, the trio were stopped by Imperium forces posing as military personnel. Outnumbered, Batman fled with the incapacitated J'onzz in the Batwing while Superman covered their escape. The Batwing was pursued by Imperium craft and shot down, but rescued by John Stewart and Hawkgirl before the crippled Batwing crashed. Batman witnessed the other heroes battling the Imperium craft and the appearance of Wonder Woman. The Flash arrived at the end of the battle, having retrieved the Batwing's severed wing. After J'onzz informed the assembled heroes of the Imperium's invasion of Mars, their eventual defeat and their inadvertent release by Earth astronauts, the Imperium's factories began manufacturing smoke to block out the sun's rays. The heroes split up to disable the factories. Batman went to Giza, Egypt with Wonder Woman and J'onzz. The trio infiltrated the factory and found the Ion Matrix Crystal, a vital component of the plant. Batman and Wonder Woman provided a diversion to allow J'onzz to remove the crystal. As he removed the crystal, J'onzz was incapacitated by Imperium forces. Batman then covered Wonder Woman and J'onzz's escape from the plant, but was himself trapped inside and cornered by Imperium forces. J'onzz reported that Batman was dead, but in truth, he had mentally shielded Batman to prevent the Imperium forces from detecting him. Batman remained hidden until the Imperium arrived on Earth. He then revealed himself and reversed the ion charge in the Ion Matrix Crystal, causing the plant to burn off the smoke it had been producing. With the sun shining again, the heroes defeated the Imperium and freed their human prisoners, then mopped up the remaining Imperium forces around the globe. Inspired by a general's speech about vigilance and the possible return of the invaders, Batman had the Watchtower constructed by Wayne Enterprises, hiding the funding as a "line item in the aerospace R&D budget." Batman invited the other six heroes who had repelled the invaders to the station. With this, the seven heroes formed the Justice League. Claiming he wasn't a "people person", Batman did not officially join the League, though he did offer to be on call when the League needed his help. Justice League: The Savage Time Vandal Savage created an alternate timeline by interfering with the historical events of World War II. In this alternate timeline, Bruce Wayne's parents were killed for speaking out against Savage's brutal regime. Thus, Bruce became Batman, the leader of the resistance movement against the regime. When the Justice League from the original timeline appeared on Earth, Batman helped them escape from the authorities and learned of their timeline. He assisted the League in breaking into the facility where the time portal had appeared. However, Batman did not accompany the League into the past to thwart Savage; he preferred to stay behind and continue to run the resistance in case the League failed. Luckily, the League succeeded, and Batman was returned to his original state, unaware of anything happening. Justice League: Starcrossed During the Thanagarian Invasion of Earth, Batman was forced to reveal his identity to his teammates and provide the Batcave as a temporary meeting place and battleground when the Thanagarians tried to take them down. After successfully retaking the Watchtower from Thanagarian forces, Batman piloted the Watchtower through the Earth's atmosphere in an attempt to plunge it into a Hyperspace Bypass, a city-wide machine that would generate a wormhole through Earth. As Batman lost consciousness due to the heat surrounding him, Superman rescued him as the Watchtower destroyed the Bypass. Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing When Batman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman followed Chronos into the future, they were immediately hijacked by a group of enhanced Jokerz. After being rescued by the future Justice League members, they met up with the elderly Bruce Wayne. Although Static reasoned that, whilst planning to take down Chronos, the fact that the elder Bruce existed meant that Batman would live through the event and that they would eventually succeed, Bruce pointed out he had no memory of ever traveling to the future and meeting his older self or of anything else that was happening that day. The explanation was that Chronos' careless disregard for the timeline had made history fluid. Bruce aided the League's members in locating Chronos. When Terry was killed by Dee-Dee, Bruce was visibly saddened. These events, however, were erased and therefore never occurred, although Green Lantern and Batman retained memory of the experience. Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Batman was instrumental in recruiting Green Arrow who, along with other human Justice League members, helped keep the League from becoming an autonomous metahuman army. He also succeeded in demonstrating to Amanda Waller that Cadmus was being used as a tool to further Lex Luthor's personal agenda to discredit and destroy the Justice League. Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: Rebirth In his middle age, suffering from the effects of a hard life of crime-fighting, Batman developed a powered suit that augmented his physical abilities and allowed him to continue the never-ending battle for a while longer. At this time, his corporate rivalry with Derek Powers began, and Wayne Enterprises resisted a bid for corporate takeover. Injuries suffered through the long decades of physical punishment and an ailing heart finally took their toll, and even the suit couldn't compensate any longer. While attempting to rescue his old friend Veronica Vreeland's daughter Bunny from kidnappers, Batman suffered from a mild heart attack and was forced to point a gun at a common thug to save Bunny and himself. After being forced to rely on the weapon of his parents' cowardly murderer, Batman was ashamed and vowed to never again wear the cowl. Chance brought teenaged Terry McGinnis to the gates of Wayne Manor, where he learned of Bruce's past secret life. After Terry suffered the loss of his father, Bruce reluctantly agreed to allow him to take up mantle of Batman. He then served as a mentor and informant for the successor to his legacy. Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra ''To be added ''Batman Beyond: The Call ''To be added Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Friend and teammate. *Miss Martian - Trainee and teammate. *Alfred Pennyworth - Butler and closest ally. *Dick Grayson/Robin - First partner. *Tim Drake/Robin - Second partner. *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl - Partner, friend and former love interest. *Terry McGinnis/Batman - Successor and biological son. *The Joker - Archenemy. *Mr. Freeze - Enemy turned ally. *The Penguin - Enemy. *Catwoman - Ally is enemy and love interest *Phantasm - Former love interest and enemy. *Lois Lane - Brief love interest. *Wally West/The Flash - Teammate. *John Stewart/Green Lantern - Teammate. *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow - Friend and teammate. *Martian Manhunter - Teammate. *Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl - Teammate. *Diana/Wonder Woman - Love interest and teammate. *Legion of Super-Heroes **Thomas Kallor/Star Boy - Rival and suspect turned ally; deceased. **Brainiac 5 - Ally. **Saturn Girl - Ally. **Tyroc - Ally. **Chameleon Boy - Ally. **Dawnstar - Ally. **Shadow Lass - Ally. **Mon-El - Ally. *Fatal Five **Emerald Empress - Enemy; deceased. **Mano - Enemy and attacker; deceased. **Persuader - Enemy; deceased. **Tharok - Enemy; deceased. **Validus - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (8 films) **''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' - Kevin Conroy **''Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' - Kevin Conroy **''The Batman/Superman Movie'' - Kevin Conroy **''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' - Kevin Conroy **''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' - Kevin Conroy **''Batman and Harley Quinn'' - Kevin Conroy **''Justice League vs. The Fatal Five ''- Kevin Conroy **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' (cameo) *TV Movies (16 films) **''Batman: The Animated Series'' - Kevin Conroy ***''Batman: The Cat and The Claw'' ***''Batman: Two-Face'' ***''Batman: Feat of Clay'' ***''Batman: Robin's Reckoning'' ***''Batman: Heart of Steel'' ***''Batman: Shadow of The Bat'' ***''Batman: The Demon's Quest'' **''Justice League'' - Kevin Conroy ***''Justice League: Secret Origins'' ***''Justice League: The Savage Time'' ***''Justice League: Starcrossed'' **''Justice League Unlimited'' - Kevin Conroy ***''Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing'' ***''Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis'' ***''Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer'' **''Batman Beyond'' - Kevin Conroy ***''Batman Beyond: Rebirth'' ***''Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra'' ***''Batman Beyond: The Call'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery BMotBBatman.jpg Bruce Wayne (Mask of the Phantasm).jpg|Bruce Wayne gets a Dear John letter from Andrea. Bruce Wayne (Batman)4.jpg|Bruce sees Dick's parents die. Batman (Batman)27.jpg|Batman prepares to hunt down Zucco. Batman (Batman)5.jpg|Batman investigates Red Claw. Bruce Wayne (Batman)6.jpg|Bruce meets Selina. Batman (Batman)28.jpg|Batman stops Two-Face. Bruce Wayne (Batman)5.jpg|Bruce Wayne is framed by Hagen and Daggett. Batman (Batman)10.jpg|Batman discovers the Renuyu Batman (Batman)26.jpg|Batman works with his partner, Robin. Bruce Wayne (Batman)3.jpg|Bruce Wayne investigates Cybertron. Batman (Batman)25.jpg|Batman is attacked in the Batcave. Batman (Batman)24.jpg|Batman investigates Gordon's arrest. Bruce Wayne (Batman)2.jpg|Bruce wonders where Dick is. Batman (Batman)23.jpg|Batman during his travels with Ra's al Ghul. BMotPBatman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. BMotP Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne as he appears in Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. B&MFSZBatman.jpg|Batman as he appears in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. B&MFS Bruce Wayne.jpg|Bruce Wayne as he appears in Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero. TBSMBatman.jpg|Batman as he appears in The Batman/Superman Movie. Bruce Wayne (Superman)2.jpg|Bruce Wayne unmasked. Batman (Justice League).jpg|Batman during the formation of the Justice League. Batman (Savage Times).jpg|Batman in the altered timeline. Batman (Justice League)12.jpg|Batman after the time stream's returned to normal. Batman (Justice League)11.jpg|Batman fights the Thanagarians. Bruce Wayne (Justice League).jpg|Bruce reveals his identity. Batman (Justice League Unlimited)2.jpg|Batman consoles John concerning the return of Shayera. Bruce Wayne (Justice League Unlimited).jpg|Bruce disguised as a cowboy. Batman (Justice League Unlimited)13.jpg|Batman smiles at the continuation of the League. Batman (Justice League Unlimited)12.jpg|Batman faces Darkseid with Superman and Luthor. BBRotJBatman.jpg|Batman as he appears in a flashback in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. Batman (Batman Beyond).jpg|Batman's last mission. Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond)21.jpg|Bruce hangs up the cowl. Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond).jpg|Bruce tells the Jokerz to leave Terry alone. Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond)20.jpg|Bruce goes to Kairi. Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond)19.jpg|Bruce Wayne gives Batman Kryptonite to disable Superman. Bruce Wayne (Batman Beyond)3.jpg|Bruce tells Terry that he's what makes Batman important. Bruce Wayne (Justice League Unlimited)2.jpg|Bruce Wayne in the year 2054. ''Batman and Harley Quinn'' Batman BaHQ.png Batman (Batman and Harley Quinn).png See Also *Batman Category:Batman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Curse of the Kobra Characters Category:Batman: Mask of the Phantasm Characters Category:Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero Characters Category:The Batman/Superman Movie Characters Category:Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Characters Category:Justice League: Secret Origins Characters Category:Justice League: The Savage Time Characters Category:Justice League: Starcrossed Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: The Once and Future Thing Characters Category:Batman Beyond: The Call Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: Destroyer Characters Category:Justice League Unlimited: CADMUS Crisis Characters Category:Batman Beyond: Rebirth Characters Category:Batman: The Demon's Quest Characters Category:Batman: Shadow of The Bat Characters Category:Batman: Heart of Steel Characters Category:Batman: Robin's Reckoning Characters Category:Batman: Feat of Clay Characters Category:Batman: Two-Face Characters Category:Batman: The Cat and the Claw Characters Category:Batman and Harley Quinn Characters Category:Heroes Category:Businessman Category:Geniuses Category:Detectives Category:Wayne Family Category:Justice League members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Justice League vs. The Fatal Five Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters